The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Transmission assemblies generally include a plurality of torque transmitting devices coupled to a plurality of gear sets. These torque transmitting devices cooperate with the gear sets to provide a plurality of forward and reverse gear ratios. By actuating specific combinations of torque transmitting devices, specific gear ratios may be selected.
It is known in the art that it is possible to increase the number of gear ratios to an existing gear assembly by adding a torque transmitting device. However, torque transmitting devices can be difficult to add to an existing transmission without modifying the case and surrounding structure of the transmission. This type of modification can increase assembly times, require structural redesigns, and not be cost effective.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a transmission assembly arrangement that provides additional gear ratios without requiring that the clutch housing be enlarged or redesigned.